1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a radiation imaging device which images an object, for example, a radiation imaging device which performs radiography for medical diagnosis has been known. The radiation imaging device detects radiation exposed from a radiation exposure device and transmitted through an object by a radiation detector to capture a radiation image. The radiation detector generates electric charge according to exposed radiation to detect a radiation image and collects and reads the generated electric charge to capture a radiation image.
A technique which, in the case where imaging a large object, for example, an object including the chest, an abdomen, a leg, or the like of a human at one time, or the like, performs imaging by a radiation imaging device including a plurality of radiation detectors accommodated in a housing in a state where detection surfaces for detecting a radiation image are aligned has been known. For example, JP2002-85392A describes a technique which performs elongated digital imaging by an elongated radiation imaging device including a plurality of stimulable phosphor detector.
On the other hand, a technique in which, upon capturing a radiation image at a different place or on a different imaging stand, a grip (so-called handle) is provided in the housing in order to move the installation position of the radiation imaging device has been known. JP2009-237074A describes a radiation imaging device in which a grip member is provided in a housing accommodating a radiation detector.